


Quarantine and Chill

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [51]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will and Nico quarantine together
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Quarantine and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrollosleftasscheeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrollosleftasscheeck/gifts).



> y'all thank you for finally giving me requests, I love you all
> 
> CW: DO NOT DO WHAT WILL DOES IN THIS FIC!! YOU ARE CAPABLE OF GETTING SICK!!YOU ARE AT RISK!! STAY SAFE AND COMFORT YOUR FRIENDS/PARTNER(S) FROM A DISTANCE!!

“Wait- you got quarantined?” Will’s voice sounded with worry over the video-call, “just contact-tracing or did you actually get the virus? Because I will come over-"

Nico shook his head, "You don't need to come over, Will. I'm fine." he sounded sick, stuffy and congested and nasty. Like hell Will wasn’t coming over.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m on my way, darling.”

Nico snorted, smiling fondly at the phone, “If you’re coming, I insist that you bring blankets. Lots of them, because we’re doing nothing but sitting around for two weeks, and there’s no avoiding you getting sick, too if you come.”

There was shuffling, the camera bobbed, “I’m prepared to make the sacrifice.” he mused, grinning at Nico through the screen.

“Will, you won’t be able to leave-”

Will only grinned wider, draping a blanket over his shoulders, “I’m prepared to make that sacrifice.”

Nico flopped back on his couch with a huff, “You’re insufferable. Why do I love you again?”

“You don’t, you just rely on me to keep your sorry butt out of trouble.” Will was teasing, trying to distract Nico from the disease that was slowly being burned off by his immune system. “But that’s okay, because I like keeping your sorry butt out of trouble. It’s calming.”

Nico snorted, rolling his eyes, “Just for that, I’m not cooking for you. Only I get food.” he was testing, of course; there was no way he was letting Will be even a little bit hungry ever, but he had to threaten it, because what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t?

“Don’t worry, darling. I’ve got some new recipes to try out. I’m gonna hang up on ya so that I can drive, okay? I love you."

\-----

When Will got there, he didn't even bother knocking, he just let himself in with the spare key. "I'm here Neeks!" he called, locking up behind himself and hauling his basket of blankets and medicine and some of the stuff from his fridge that would spoil within the next two weeks. 

He started unpacking in the kitchen, not seeing Nico in the living room anymore, he must’ve moved to his room. 

“Nico?”

A muffled “in here” sounded from Nico’s room and, gods, he sounded so much worse in person. 

“I’m coming, darling” Will called, dropping the basket just inside Nico’s room. “Can I come lay with you, Mr. Sick?”

Nico just groaned (either in pain or at Will’s being cheeky) and sat up on his elbows, “I’m dying, Will. Yes I want you over here, if you’re cool with getting ‘rona.”

Like hell Will was passing up the opportunity to be there for Nico when he was sick. He grabbed the blankets from the basket and draped them over the bed, making a sort of nest for them to lay in. “You feeling alright?” he asked softly, slipping an arm around Nico’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug and a careful kiss, despite protests from Nico.

“You’re gonna get sick- I’m fine, Will.”

Will only smiled, kissing him again, “It’s very unlikely that I get sick. If I do, that’s too bad. It’s worth it.” 

Nico just whined again, laying his head on Will's chest, "Thank you for coming" he whispered. He still sounded pretty bad, but it was better now that he was laying down and whispering. Maybe Will's humming had a little something to do with it, too. 

"Stop using your magic on me, Will, it's not worth it. It's just a little cold."

Will snorted in disbelief, pulling Nico closer to him, "You're only part of a global pandemic. No big deal" he teased, resuming his humming, only taking a second to say: "go to sleep, Nico."

It didn't take long for Will's quiet humming/singing to lull Nico to sleep, especially now that he could breathe properly. 

\-----

He woke up with a headache again, groaning and rolling over. The bed was warm, but empty aside from him. "Will?" he croaked, sliding out of bed and trying to find his boyfriend. 

He was in the kitchen, struggling to open a can of soup. "Oh! You're up! Come here, let me look at you"

Nico was too busy laughing to mind when Will pressed his hand to his forehead, "Is this what you meant when you said you had new recipes to try out?" Nico asked with a grin, taking the can and finishing opening it. 

Will pouted, "You have a fever, Nico you don't know what you're talking about." he muttered, taking the can from Nico, "Go back to bed so I don't have to deal with your bullshit"

Nico laughed, just stepping into Will's arms, "I love you too" he teased, pressing a kiss to Will's chin. He was feeling better just being in Will's vicinity. 

Will smiled and wound his arms around Will's waist, "We have a whole 2 weeks at least to be stuck here together. What do you want to do?"

"Sit on the couch and watch movies until I feel better. Then we can make out a bit if you want~~~"

Will snorted, "I'm not making out with you if you're sick, Nico. Nice try though." his attention turned to the stove for a moment, sighing "I forgot to turn the stove on."

Nico was laughing again, sighing happily, "This is why I love you. You're a dork."

Will rolled his eyes, "I'm not a dork, I just can't cook." he protested, playfully pushing Nico away, "Didn't I tell you to go back to sleep?"

Nico grinned, "I'll be in the living room." he said, tossing the can in the recycling on his way out of the kitchen. 

\-----

It took some getting used to, neither of them were used to living with another person who wasn't their siblings. It was surprisingly nice, though, with the constant cuddling and Will's surprising inability to get sick (being the son of the god of healing and disease must have it's perks, after all.). Nico was better in no time, but they decided to play it safe and stay on quarantine (or maybe they just wanted to make good on that promise of making out, but nobody needs to know that). 

"Will.You need to stop trying to cook." Nico literally pushed Will away from the fridge, "I'm fine now, no more fever. I can make food, okay?"

Will hummed, "Let me help, at least?" he requested, quietly eyeing Nico, like he was making sure he wouldn't keel over dead or something. 

So noodles, cheese, butter, and lots of spices Will didn't recognize (of course they were making something Italian). "Fettuccine Alfredo. But I don't have any fettuccine, so we're using spaghetti."

Will blinked a few times, "So…? That means..?"

Nico just smiled to himself, "White sauce, Will. It's just butter, cream, and cheese. Lots of carbs, you'll like it." he was teasing while he filled a pot with water. 

Will huffed, "I'll make the noodles. You're mean." he muttered, taking the pot from Nico. 

"Make you turn the stove on, Tesoro~"

Will threw a rubber spatula at him. 

\-----

It took a total of 3 days for them to realize that they didn't have to quarantine anymore. They were watching the news one morning and the date appeared on screen. "Holy shit, it's been two weeks"

Nico frowned, leaning further against Will, "Does that mean you're going to leave? I don't want you to leave."

Will smiled a little bit, "Is that your way of asking if I'll move in with you?" he asked teasingly, but his grip never loosened on Nico. 

Nico whined quietly, "Well, I'm not moving in with you. Besides, you're already here." he said with a little grin, trying to hide the blush on his face. 

"Of course I'll move in with you, darling. As soon as I can."

Will didn't leave for another week. 

**Author's Note:**

> again, all of you thank you so much for the requests I would be done for without you-
> 
> also I've started this little series on a different platform where I'm telling the stories of Greek mythology but like- with gen Z language and lots of cursing and honestly I'm very proud of it
> 
> again, add me on discord The Daddy#1801


End file.
